Dependencia
by Buda17 EL abuelo Ibuki
Summary: vivir por otros, necesitar de alguien para vivir, que tan lejos puede llegar la dependencia de dos seres de distintos mundos.
1. paso 1, llegar

Son mucha la formas en que escribimos como llegamos a Ecuestria o vivimos con los ponis de nuestras fantasías, accidentes mágico, llamadas inter-dimensionales, o simplemente que el destino nos dio la oportunidad de ver y interactuar con ese mundo mágico; pero, qué tal si realmente no fuera accidente, que tal si no fuera casualidad que fuéramos llevados a Ecuestria, y subo la apuesta, que tal si en ningún momento tiene nada que ver con las 6 ponis que todos conocen.

A continuación le presento la historia en donde, no siempre lo que brilla es oro…. Disfruten el show

Atte.- Buda, el abuelo ibuki

.

.

.

.

Primero veamos a quien será nuestro protagonista, les presento a Keima, contra lo que pueda dar a entender su nombre, el es latino, solo que tuvo la suerte de tener padres otakus, su compleción es… sin chiste, ni flaco ni gordo, pero eso sí, nada atlético más que sus piernas por su pasión al futbol soccer, cabello castaño, una altura decente, 1.7m aproximadamente, su piel es blanca a perlada con ligero bronceado por trabajar en el sol.

SIP, Keima pertenece a esa humilde y basta clase social baja, en la que tiene que trabajar de albañil para ganar el pan de día al día, como muchos tuvo la mala suerte de nacer en una situación difícil, veamos que hay en la lista:

Padre ausente desde el nacimiento

Madre enferma

Discriminación por parte de sus compañero y maestros

Mmmm, si, puede que no sea larga la lista pero creo que son las que más afectan, actualmente tiene 17 años, está por terminar la preparatoria, y difícilmente la pudo terminar llevando turno nocturno, pero pese a toda la porquería que le dicen, hacen o ha visto por parte de los demás que lo rodean, se mantenía firme con los pocos idéales que su madre le inculco desde su lecho, ahora, se lo estarán preguntando, ¿es bronie?... la verdad, si no lo fuera ya e hubiera arrepentido de seguir vivo.

Verán, durante una época sufrió una gran depresión donde el tenia una muy corta edad, fue una casualidad don de un chico le mostro la serie, al principio se mantuvo escéptico, pero entre mas pasaban los episodios mas sentía como la felicidad invadía su ser, Keima recibió un regalo de parte de ese este chico, el cual tenía un extraño y largo cabello blanco, recibió una laptop con la cual le ayudo a seguir estudiando, después de esa semana en que conocieron la serie, ya no volvió a saber de él.

Pasaron los años y con esa misma laptop estuvo terminando los trabajos y estudios, pero claro, veía día a día la serie que le regreso la alegría a su rutina, se había sumergido en el tema, lo suficiente para conocer a los ponis de fondo y los del fandoom, pero no al grado de usar y comprar cosas de poni, pues el dinero era principalmente para comida y sustento, además la única persona que sabía de su gusto particular era su madre pues por más moderno que estuviera la época, su ciudad era muy cerrada y corría el riesgo de que lo trataran peor por su pequeño gusto.

Su madre nunca se lo recrimino, de hecho, nunca le recrimino nada pues él era el sol de su día, ella lo veía luchar y trabajar por salir adelante, veía como él se quitaba el pan de la boca para dárselo a ella, como vas a quitarle su poca felicidad, se decía así misma cuando notaba que el mostraba una gran sonrisa y emoción al ver los capítulos que salían de vez en cuando en el internet que tomaba del vecino, incluso se podría decir que ella estaba agradecida por esa serie por darle un poco de felicidad a su niño.

Ahora que ya conocemos al protagonista, su situación y la forma en que conoció la serie, pasemos al inicio de nuestro relato, un inicio algo triste, pues en la oscuridad de la calles, iluminado pobremente por los faros, luchado contra el viento, vemos como Keima, con lagrimas en el rostro, exigiendo lo más que podía de su cuerpo, cargaba a su madre en su espalda lo más pronto posible hacia la clínica, ya sea por el calor del momento o por saber que una ambulancia nunca se asomaría en su barrio, la cargaba el mismo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran ser.

Su madre ya no podía respirar, estaba jadeando por seguir consiente, mas de una ocasión Keima cayó al suelo, siempre, siempre procurando mantener a salvo a su madre, sus rodillas y palmas ya estaban al rojo vivo y con la sangre deslizándose por su piel, el ardor sería insoportable de no ser, que el corazón era lo que más lo desgarraba, el sentimiento de perder su única familia, pero la vida juega bromas demasiado crueles, más si está en crisis, pues por no traer la credencial por salir con prisa, por no tener seguro ya que no tenía un trabajo fijo, por no tener más de dos billete a su nombre pues todo sus ingresos se iban en los pagos de servicios.

Keima, junto con un grupo de espectadores, vieron como la mujer, dejo este mundo mientras seguía en la espalda de su única alegría, decir que Keima rompió en llanto, no sería justicia a todo el tormento que tuvo que soportar, no tengo las suficientes palabras para describir lo que muy poco han vivido y a la vez e vivido, lo único que puedo hacer, es pedir un momento de silencio y pedirle perdón a Keima por hacer que pasara por esto.

….

Los días pasaron y Keima estaba en una depresión todavía más profunda a la que enfrento hace años, había dejado de ir a la escuela, dejo de trabajar, solo se recluyo en la laptop que le habían regalado, viendo las series de los poni, tratando de conciliar una sonría, sus ojos estaban rojos de lo secos que estaban de tanto llanto, buscaba esa motivación que encontró hace años, pero, por más que veía las temporadas, por más que leía lo fanfic, seguía sumergido en la depresión, incluso ese cuchillo que se asomaba en el gabinete, parecía un fiable amigo.

Cerro su computadora y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él, sus ojos ya estaban opacos y vacio de vida, estiro su mano y miro su reflejo ante la hoja metálica, coloco la fría y afilado instrumento en su muñeca, miro hacia el vacio solo para toparse con la fotografía de su madre, la única persona que lo amo, "ya voy… pronto estaremos juntos otra vez" dijo con una voz consumida por la tristeza.

Pero como soy un hijo de puta, no le dejare la salida fácil, el suelo comenzó a brillar, dejando casi ciego a Keima, por inercia e cubrió los ojos, lentamente sintió como el suelo perdía firmeza y caía en su interior, solo pudo lanzar un grito de susto antes de ser consumido por la luz, esto paso sin que nadie supiera y sin llamar la atención, pues nadie buscaría a un pobre muchacho que está en la miseria.

Después de una caída larga, Keima, acabo entre escombros, lentamente comenzó a recuperar la visión, estaba debajo de muchas sabanas y cajas, mientras lidiaba con el dolor de la cabeza pudo escuchar levemente como una voz, aguda pero a la vez agradable vitoreaba.

"¡SIIIII!" Gritaba la voz femenina "por fin pude realizar el conjuro, muchos me creían loca pero lo logree". Keima se sentó en el suelo y se giro para ver en frente suyo a una poni, si, una poni de la tan apreciada serie que miraba para escapar de su depresión, fue tanto su sorpresa que retrocedió lo mas que pudo mientras gritaba, no avanzo mucho pues topo contra la pared impidiendo que siguiera escapando.

Frente a él, estaba una poni, o más bien una Pegaso de pelaje morado pastel y un crin café claro, su crin era ondulo. Estaba usando una bata blanca impidiendo ver su cutie mark, estaba algo tiznada, clara señal de haber estado en varia explosiones, ella solo sonreía mientras trataba de contener la emoción de su cuerpo hasta que "¡AAAAaaahhh! Ya no aguanto mas". El poni voló a gran velocidad hacia Keima para abrazarlo furtivamente, restregó su rostro contra su pecho.

Esto alarmo de manera exponencial a Keima que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, entrando en pánico se levanto empujando a la Pegaso a un lado, corrió a la puerta, la sorpresa al ver que ya no estaba en medio de la ciudad, estaba rodeado por el boque pero de igual manera e podía apreciar como colina abajo había un pueblo con lo que a difícil manera se distinguía que los pobladores eran ponis, todas las especies que se conocía de la serie, todos lo colore, todo el ambiente, estaba frente a el cuando un shock mental.

Pudo sentir como era derribado y era abrazado por la espalda, el cayo de frente al suelo mientras sentía como la Pegaso seguía abrazándolo sin intención de dejarlo ir, "por fin tengo a un mítico humano, mi propio humano mascota" decía con una sonrisa inocente, pero la frase no fue la más agradable para Keima, volvió a entrar en pánico y como pudo comenzó a correr tratando de escapar de la Pegaso, pero por más que corría, ella apretaba más fuerte de la cintura para no dejarlo escapar.

La carrera se torno mas escabrosa y al darse cuenta que se dirigían al pueblo, la Pegaso comenzó a batir sus ala para elevarlo, "NOOOO, para el pueblo NOOOO" haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la pegaos logro separarlo del suelo pero eso solo causo que entrara en mas pánico, "deja… de moverte… o si no…" en un movimiento brusco, Keima movió su brazo y lastimo una de las alas haciendo que ambos cayeran desde lo alto.

Después de chocar con distinta ramas, cayeron en una zanja lo bastante profunda para que un humano se le dificulte salir, ambos estaban desplomados en el suelo, con un gran dolor, Keima se comenzó a levantar y al sentir cerca a la Pegaso, se alejo al otro extremo de la zanja, comenzó a respirar fuertemente para tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, contemplaba a la Pegaso inconsciente en el suelo, fue cuando lo noto, ella tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Estaba sangrando, algo normal pero nunca pensó ver algo parecido en un mundo tan inocente como ese, comenzó a calmarse y comenzó a analizar lo que pasaba, "okey…. Tiene que haber una explicación… tiene que haberla" se repetía, no podía ser un sueño pues el dolor en su cuerpo decía que era real, si era una alucinación, era muy convincente, puede que sea que haya pasado dos días sin comer algo decente la razón de sus delirios.

Pero todo el lugar era demasiado convincente como para ser una casualidad, entonces, se acerco a la poni a gatas mientras extendía su mano para poder tocarla, primero su crin, luego su rostro y posterior mente su oreja, era como tocar a una mascota, su pelaje era suave y agradable al tacto, retrocedió para tratar de pensar que era lo que tenía que hacer, "primero necesito salir de aquí…" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, se dispuso a escalar la pequeña pendiente.

Pero algo en su mente lo detenía, giro a su espalda y contemplo a la poni tirada en el suelo, su conciencia le impidió abandonarla, aparte considero la posibilidad de interrogarla, de alguna manera ella era la responsable de su actual situación, con un largo suspiro se acerco a ella para comenzar a quitarle la bata, con cuidado la puso en su espalda y con la bata la ato a él para evitar que se cayera.

Por un breve momento, sintió como su respiración era forzada, esto le trajo un amargo recuerdo, con el rostro lleno de sufrimiento, comenzó a escalar procurando no golpear la carga que tenía en su espalda, resbalo unas cuantas veces y sus dedos quedaron muy mal heridos donde se sujeto de la rocas, pero pudo salir, estando en medio del bosque pudo distinguir a lo lejos la cabaña de la que él había escapado, sin pensarlo mucho fue para buscar algo de refugio.

Al entrar encontró todo un desastre, había una gran cantidad de cosas que parecían sacadas de una película de ciencia ficción, solo había una sola habitación, la cama estaba en un rincón junto con lo que parecía ser una cocina, el resto de la habitación estaba ocupada por los aparatos y una gran cantidad de libros, con cuidado dejo a la poni en la cama, busco entre las cosas y pudo dar con una caja de primeros auxilios.

No hubo necesidad de leer las etiquetas pues todos tenían dibujos de lo que tenían que hacer con ellos, tomo uno que daba a entender que era para desinfectar, tomo algodón y comenzó a tratar el golpe en la cabeza de la poni, no había vendas así que arranco las mangas de su camisa, como pudo las corto y las uso para hacer precio en la gasa.

Dejo a la poni y se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda a ella, seguía tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, tenía que encontrar una explicación, pero entre mas pensaba, mas ganaba terreno el sueño, pronto sin que se diera cuenta, se quedo dormido.

Dicen que los sueños albergan recuerdos que nosotros olvidamos o ignoramos, por más felices o tristes que sean, el subconsciente puede hacer uso de esos recuerdos que el consiente ignora, Keima comenzó a soñar aquella época en que su mama no estaba enferma, contra lo que muchos piensan, eran felices mas allá de lo que un padre fuera necesario, pero el gusto no le duro pues en un giro que dio su madre ya no estaba con él, comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo hasta caer entrando en llanto.

"NOOOooo" grito despertando del sueño "un sueño, todo fue un sueño" puso su mano en su frente para calamar sus ideas, pero sintió como algo tomaba su hombro. "¿estas bien?" volteo para ver que su alucinación persistía, igual que al principio se asusto al ver a la poni retrocediendo lo más que las paredes le pudieron permitir, mientras tanto la poni estaba recostada en la cama contemplando como huían de ella nuevamente, pero noto las diferencias.

Sintió como su cuerpo dolía y que le dolía la cabeza, cuando usos su casco para sentir su frente, noto la venda improvisada, con gran sorpresa noto que se trataba de parte de las ropas del humano frente a ella, "¿Qué está pasando?" pregunto mientras salía de la cama, "es…eso quiero saber…" tartamudeo Keima. "¿Que demonios hago en este lugar?" la poni lo contemplo y fue cuando recordó todo lo que había pasado y dedujo el resto.

"creo que iniciamos con el casco equivocado" dijo dulcemente. "me presento, soy Ever Free, como el bosque y en cuanto a que pasa, pues digamos que yo te traje" dijo apenada como si hubiera cometido una travesura, Keima se tranquilizo un poco y trato de seguir con la conversación, por mas ridícula pareciera esta, "¿Por qué me trajiste?, ¿Qué quieres de mi?" Pregunto severamente mientras podía mantener la compostura.

"veras…" dijo desviando la mirada "mi nana siempre me contaba de tiempos atrás, mucho antes de que la princesa Celestia y Luna reinaran Ecuestria" giro a verlo mientras se acercaba lentamente. "Me conto de aquellos míticos seres llamados humanos, capases dedominar a los ponis terrestres, volar junto a los pegases y enseñar a los unicornios" se detuvo frente a él a escasos centímetros. "seres tan sorprendentes que buscaron un nuevo mundo que conquistar, dejándonos atrás… y hoy, después de años de estudios, lo conseguí, realmente te tengo frente a mi".

Ella se desplomo encima de el mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, cerró los ojos para sentir el aroma, el calor y el latir del humano en sus cascos, estaba más que feliz, su rostro mostraba una alegría que llenaba su existencia. "Por fin conseguí traer a un humano, por fin te conozco… perdón si te insulte llamándote mascota, pero…" se separo para verlo a los ojos "no quiero compartirte, quiero que seas mío, eres la razón de mi existir, por favor no me abandones."

La poni lo abrazo mas fuerte todavía, como si su vida se le fuera en el momento que ella lo dejara, después de sentirse incomodo, comenzó a analizar parte de lo que le dijo, si menciono a Celestia y luna eso quería decir que se trataba de la Ecuestria que él conocía, fue cuando todos los fanfics que leyó de humanos en Ecuestria le llegaron a la mente, pero, todos por lo general terminaban cerca de Ponyville o de alguna de las mane six.

"ok, para empezar…." Dijo mientras separaba a la pone de él, "los abrazos solo duran 5 segundos y en segundo, ¿donde carajos estoy?" la poni intentaba desesperada abrazar al humano pero el brazo extendido de este impedía que lo alcanzara. "estamos… en una de las colonias de Ecuestria… en el imperio del grifo" decía mientras intentaba alcanzarlo "y dame otro rato mas…" como si fuera una niña mimada.

La información no fue del agrado de Keima, por más que haya pensado, nunca imagino llegar a Ecuestria, pero había detalles que no correspondía o no eran pertinentes al Ecuestria que conocía de la serie, la duda seguía rondando en su mente hasta que un ruido saco de su actos a ambos, el sonido de un estomago vacio, esto hizo que la poni se alejara y se sintiera algo alegre.

"¡ya tienes hambre!" con gran euforia. "eso quiere decir que ya te sientes cómodo conmigo, espera ya te traigo algo de comer". La poni comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, moviendo las cajas por todos lados, Keima solo miraba como la alegre poni estaba buscando, seguía analizando el porqué tenia a un poni parlante frente a él, después de tanto buscar, Ever Free, dio con una caja muy parecida a una hielera.

La abrió y de su interior saco una pequeña cantidad de frutas, dos manzanas, la mitad de una piña y una naranja. Con una gran ilusión ella se las dio a Keima mientras desde una distancia considerable contemplaba como el comía, aun cuando fuera incomodo, ya había pasado tiempo desde que Keima había probado bocado así que, no se limito y comenzó a comer, siempre vigilante a lo que la poni hiciera.

"oye… ¿tienes nombre o puedo darte uno?" cuestiono mientras lo veía comer la manzana. "me llamo Keima…" dijo entre mordidas. " Keeeimaaa…" dijo la poni mas como un suspiro que otra cosa, "oye, sonara raro viniendo de una poni que acabas de conocer pero… ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?". Esto incomodo a Keima, claro que Ever lo noto y rápidamente trato de remediar ese disgusto.

"te pido disculpas por lo que dije al principio, pero en serio quiero que vivas conmigo, quiero que seamos amigos, yo me encargare de todas tus necesidades, comida, agua, descanso, ¡TODO! ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada, solo te pido que te quedes a mi lado". En todo momento su rostro estaba entre una felicidad y desesperación por que el digiera que sí. Pero el silesio solo hizo que la sonrisa se fuera trasformando en una mueca de tristeza. "o es que… ¿tienes alguien que espera tu regreso?".

La pregunta ocasiono un silencio aun más pesado, Keima solo se limito a bajar la cabeza y comenzó a recordar los últimos días de su vida, realmente ya no tenía motivos por los cuales regresar, en la escuela nunca lo recibió de buena manera, en su trabajo era fácil remplazarlo, lo único que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, era el saber que su madre dependía de él, era lo único que de daba ganas de vivir.

Sintió como entre sus pensamientos su mano era sujetada por una calidez, miro como su mano era rodeado por dos cascos, una mirada de suplica casi de rogar lo miraba atentamente a su respuesta, fue cuando comenzó a pensar, a razonar y analizar, en su ciudad ya no había nadie que lo buscara y que se preocupara por él, aun cuando se tratara de un sueño o una mala broma de su mente, ahora tenía frente a él alguien que imploraba por su compañía, que necesitaba de él.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya no tenía nada más que perder, "está bien…" mientras regresaba el apretón a los cascos en su mano "mientras tú me necesites me quedare". El rostro de la poni se ilumino como si frente a ella hubiera aparecido el paraíso, no pudo contener mas la felicidad y se lanzo sobre él para abrazarlo nuevamente, en esta ocasión no se contuvo y comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla mientras entre beso decía "gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias". Fue tanta la euforia que ambos cayeron al suelo, pero esto no impidió que ella se detuviera. "está bien ya entendí… ahora déjame"

.

.

.

.

Bueno, es aquí donde inicia una nueva historia, una donde las factores de las cosas, si alterara el producto, incluso yo tengo ganas de saber cómo es que terminare escribiendo esta historia, usted que dicen, ¿que tantas aventuras tendrán estos dos ahora que se creó una relación donde dependen uno del otro?


	2. paso 2, conocer

Nuestro relato continua en el lejano continente del imperio del grifo, un continente más realista en cuanto en el sentido de la vida, pues a diferencia de su continente hermano Equestria, su sociedad no veía con malos ojos la dieta carnívora, lejos de compartir la misma sociedad casi utopía de Equestria, el imperio del grifo en términos simples seria lo mas cercano a la nuestra como humanos, sus habitantes principales no se andan con juegos, ellos contemplan la vida tal cual es, en este continente hay una colonia de ponis llamada "lightcloud", siendo de los pocos lugares donde ponis y grifos vivían en coexistencia perfecta.

Es aquí en donde los habitantes, estaban en sus actividades diarias, llámese trabajo, paseo o simplemente con descansar en alguno de los establecimiento a tomar un refrigerio, pero eso sí, algo llamo la atención de los curiosos, mas de los que se encontraban en el mercado en ese momento, pues la atención de muchos sino que de todos, se posaban en singular pegaso, una pegaso que ocasionalmente visitaba la colonia.

Una pegaso que ocasionalmente salía de su cabaña para ir a buscar víveres o materiales científicos de remplazo, una pegaso que tenia la fama de la poni bomba, pues ocasionalmente se escuchaba como su hogar explotaba ocasionalmente, conocida y etiquetada por ser una poni muy ermitaña al punto de que los habitantes la conocían solo de vista, si, es nuestra querida coprotagonista, Ever Free, la pegaso que hizo posible traer a un humano a Ecuestria por cuenta propia, ¿quieren saber por que hoy llamaba más la atención a otros días?

Ever mas que caminar daba saltitos de alegría, de gozo, no como los interactivos que conocemos de la poni rosa, no, estas eran sutiles y escondidos en cada paso que daba, su sonrisa reflejaba una felicidad ajena a la cara de seriedad que siempre había tenido al visitarlos, una poni que brillaba por la alegría que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Traía una mochila en su lomo con la cual estaba cargando varias frutas en un lado, el otro estaba completamente vacío, entonces, ella hizo una parada en un puesto atendido por un grifo bastante mayor, este tenía un delantal con unas cuantas manchas rojas, o si, era un puesto donde se vendía carne, sin dudas todo una singularidad para los habitantes mas no era raro, pues los ponis del imperio del grifo ya estaban muy acostumbrados a la dieta especial de sus anfitriones y no lo veían con malicia.

Pero, ¿una pegaso comprando carne?, era peculiar tomando en cuenta que todos sabían mas no se hablaba por respeto, Ever no tenía ningún "amigo" que alguno conociera. "buenos días," dijo cortésmente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, "me podría dar un kilo de pulpa negra". El grifo no presto mucho a la extraña situación y comenzó a preparar el pedido, tomo un gran cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar los fajos de carne frete a la poni.

"es la primera vez que vienes conmigo," comento mientras cortaba mas carne al ver en la balanza que faltaba más. "¿imagino que tendrás un invitado especial para la cena?" pregunto con cierta intriga ante la poni, esta solo se recargo en el mostrador sobre sus cascos, "SIIiiii" respondió con un suspiro, "es para el ser mas especial de todo este mundo…." Su miraba estaba perdida en el vacío, cualquiera al verla pensaría o deducirá que la pegaso, estaba enamorada.

"tengo que aprender todos sus gustos si quiero que se quede conmigo, no importa cuáles sean" su declaración fue con una mezcla de convicción, entusiasmo y sobre todo fantasía, para el viejo grifo eso era un claro síndrome de enamoramiento, solo pensaba lo difícil que la debe estar pensando el joven grifo al que ella le había puesto el ojo, "bueno, solo recuerda que tienes que cocinarla con cuidado de no quemarla, pues eso te quitara puntos con el" dijo mientras entregaba el paquete de carne envuelto en un papel especial para esta.

"gracias por el consejo, lo veré mas seguido de ahora en adelante" dijo al tomar el paquete y dejar los bits en el mostrador, sin esperar más la pegaso emprendió vuelo, ya no quería perder más tiempo, voló lo más rápido que pudo sin perjudicar sus compras, no tardo mucho a llegar a la cabaña donde habitaba, entro por la puerta con una sonrisa, pero esta cambio por una cara de pánico total, siendo una sola habitación es imposible esconderte, tomando eso encuentra el terror se hizo presente para la pegaso, el humano ya no estaba.

Dejo caer todos los víveres que había comprado para dirigirse al exterior, el pánico la estaba invadiendo hasta lo más profundo de su alma, miraba por todos lados pero no veía nada más que arboles y maleza. "¡keimaaa… KEIMAAAA…. KEEEIIIMAAA!" gritaba tratando de contener los llantos de sufrimiento, su vuelo se hizo errático, no sabía hacia donde ir a buscar, pronto cayó al suelo, seguía buscando con la cabeza pero no sabía a dónde mirar.

Sus ojos se habían pues cristalinos donde las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar hasta que un crujir entre los arbustos hizo que girara su cabeza, de entre unos arbustos se vio como el humano aparecía acomodándose los pantalones, a ver a la poni casi al borde del llanto se preocupo y ce acerco a ella, en cambio, ella desde el suelo se impulso con sus alas y arremetió al humano dándole un fuerte empujón haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Keima como pudo se enderezo mientras apoyaba sus manos hacia atrás, solo para ver nuevamente que su estomago era empapado por un abrazo junto con un llanto "keimaaaa…. Pen…pensé que… te habías ido, que me habías abandonado" dijo mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, ¿esto seria así todos los días?, se pregunto Keima mientras con una mano comenzó a acariciar el crin de la pegaso, este gesto calmo un poco a la poni.

"tranquila," dijo dulcemente acercándose al poni. "te dije que mientras tú me necesites me quedare contigo" la poni se separo sin dejar de abrazarlo peo lo miro a los ojos, "entonces… ¿donde estabas?" la pregunta incomodo al chico pero no vio porque esconder la verdad, "pues, veras… solo fui al baño" desviando la mirada, la poni se sonrojo un poco, pero aun así, lo abrazo mas fuerte todavía pues sintió un gran alivio en su interior, "no vuelvas a asustarme así"

Después de recuperar la compostura, los dos se levantaron y entraron a la cabaña, por la histeria del momento, Ever no había visto la habitación bien, todo estaba en orden, Keima no había perdido el tiempo ya había realizado una limpieza superficial, esto sorprendió y causo un leve enojo en la poni, "no tenias que hacerlo, te dije que yo me encargaría de todo por ti" dijo mientras ponía las cosas en la pequeña cocina, mientras que Keima se sentaba en un cojín en el suelo recargándose en una pared.

"te habías tardado y estaba aburrido, además, no le veo lo malo" dijo orgulloso de su acto, "está bien, pero ahora descansa, te preparare una cena especial para celebrar tu bienvenida" ella comenzó a sacar varios utensilios de cocina de un cajón y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes, con mucho cuidado tomo el cuchillo de una manera peculiar con su casco y comenzó a cortar las verduras, se veía algo incomodo pero ella cortaba con una naturalidad que impresiono al chico.

Keima contemplaba la espalda de la pegaso, de no ser por el hecho de que era una poni, esto le recordaba a esas tantas escenas e que el chico principal veía como la chica de sus sueños le preparaba la comida, pero era un poni así que no paso de ser algo curioso para él, ya no traía la bata haciendo que fuera más fácil contemplar toda su figura y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo curioso y alarmante para ese mundo.

"Ever…," dijo levemente "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" la poni no voltio, siguió con sus cosas "claro, puedes saber de mi todo lo que quieras". El humano se aclaro la garganta y con temor a preguntar algo delicado, se arriesgo. "¿Por qué no tienes cutie mark?" esto ocasiono que la poni perdiera un poco la compostura, dejo de un lado la cocina y miro al humano, "¿sa... sabes lo que es una cutie mark?" contesto con cierta preocupación en su voz.

"si… veras," buscando una explicación a su pregunta. "así como tu sabias de nosotros, en nuestro mundo hay registros del tuyo también… y pues sea algunas cosas de este mundo". Busco una explicación que sonara científica y razonable ante la realidad de que ellos eran una serie de caricaturas en su mundo, la poni comenzó a pensar esto y al parecer d Keima, ella acepto esa explicación. "ya veo, bueno… la verdad si quieres saber, nunca obtuve mi cutie mark"

"¿pero que eso no determina tu rol en la sociedad?" pregunto casi enseguida, "si, pero, como puedes ver, yo no lo encontré, si me pongo a pensar nunca la necesite, pues no quise ser parte de ella" su rostro mostro cierto odio, "mi padre me mostro que este mundo es una farsa orquestada por dioses que solo se divierten con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos juguetes" retorno a tomar el cuchillo y giro hacia donde estaba la fruta. "En especial… esos… tontos… que tienen… esa… tonta… cutie mark…" decía mientras apuñalaba a la pobre fruta.

"se sentían superiores a mi solo porque ellos las tenían, no la necesito, no necesito formar parte de su sociedad," giro a verlo con una gran sonrisa "solo te necesito a ti… tu eres todo mi mundo". Esa duce sonrisa era algo tétrica si contamos que tenía un cuchillo y la reciente expulsión de ira, esto preocupo mucho Keima, tenía que tener cuidado con lo que fuera a hacer a partir de ahora, pues era obvio que esta no era como las dulces e inocentes ponis que él conocía.

"en… entiendo," mientras tragaba saliva para calmar sus nervios, " mejor pasemos a otro tema, ¿te parece?" el rostro de la poni se ilumino y como si nada hubiera pasado, ella continuo con la cocina. "¿que mas quieres saber de mi?" Keima pensaba detenida mente que pregunta tenía que hacer, fue cuando recordó cierto detalle sobre ese mundo, "¿Por qué te pusieron Ever Free, porque el nombre del bosque más peligroso en este mundo? " con esa pregunta buscaba saber más sobre su personalidad, pues los nombres de los ponis reflejaban su forma de ser aparte de su verdadero propósito.

"bueno," dijo más calmada "eso se debe a dos cosas, primero, fue ahí donde mis padres se conocieron por primera vez, no fueron la pareja típica debe decir, pero una cosa llevo a la otra y anos después, nací yo en ese mismo bosque en donde se conocieron" comenzó a preparara la carne en el sartén mientras seguía contando el relato " mi madre me puso Ever Free para recordar de buena manera ese lugar".

"¿no se llevan bien tus padres?" mientras recuperaba algo de su calma inicial. "Siempre que se ven el mundo está al borde de la destrucción con sus peleas" mientras lanzaba una pequeña risa. "la verdad no sé cómo fue que nací, si los vieras juntos pensarías que ellos se odian a muerte, papa siempre está buscando nuevos tesoros en Ecuestria y mi madre por su lado continua con sus investigaciones".

"´¿entonces siempre estás sola?" dando se cuenta de la fría realidad. "no siempre, tengo una nana que viene cada fin de mes a entregarme la pensión que me manda mi mama, además como dije ya no necesito de los demás, eso incluye a mis padres" comenzó a saltear la carne junto con las verduras para ir preparándolas, "esa nana, ¿de casualidad es una unicornio verde aqua?" tenía que comprobar una teoría que todo fandoom tenía que hacer, pues solo hay una poni que se atribuye su locura por los humanos.

"Nnno, es una vieja grifo," respondió indiferente, "ella era la vieja mentora de mi madre durante sus años en la escuela, ella es una maestra retirada que daba cátedra sobre mitología antigua, sobre todo en algo que ella llama _la era sin nombre…"_ se quedo pensando un momento "creo recordar que menciono que tenía una alumna muy fascinada por los humanos como yo, pero no recuerdo si era una unicornio…. listo"

Ella sirvió los platos para colocarlos en una pequeña mesa que era ideal para los ponis pero algo baja para Keima, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas para no estar tan arriba, el plato frente a él, era carne con verduras con salsa de soya, inmediatamente le recordó a esa comida china que tantán común se hacía en su país. Noto que haba un tenedor a su lado siendo puesto gentilmente por la poni, ella por otro lado se sirvió una ensalada de frutas, pero no conforme con esto, ella se sentó lo mas que podía al lado de Keima para comer junto a él.

"¿no podrías darme un poco de espacio para poder comer?" dijo algo nervioso pues no quería hacerla enojar. "si por mi fuera, estaría en tus piernas" le hizo ojitos, fue cuando entendió que era mejor no reclamarle nada pues cualquier comentario podía borrar esa tranquila y melosa poni, tomo el tenedor y creando un momento de tención en ella, tomo parte del platillo y lo probo.

Ella miraba con atención la respuesta ante su cocina, después de saborearlo y darle paso a su estomago, el coloco su mano en la cabeza de la poni acariciándola levemente, le mostro una sonrisa lo que ilumino el rostro pequeño de la pegaso. "esta deliciosa, gracias", después de eso la cena paso sin grandes cosas que comentar, pronto llego la noche y por falta de cama, o posiblemente ya estaba planeado.

Ambos estaban compartiendo la misma cama, el tenia las piernas de fuera pero igual no era una manera incomoda de pasar la noche, si acaso, lo único molesto era que Ever estaba usándolo como almohada, era como ver a una pequeña potra con un peluche nuevo, ella lo abrazaba fuertemente para no dejarlo ir en la noche.

En la tranquilidad de la noche ellos continuaron ablando, pronto ella ya conocía parte del pasado de Keima su edad, sus gustos, sobre su ciudad, su escuela, trabajo y sobre todo de su madre, eso la hizo sentir culpable pues el si apreciaba mucho a su familia, procuro ya no tocar el tema, en el caso de Keima, el supo cosas interesantes de Ever, primero ella tenía 15 años, había vivido en una ciudad distinta cada año debido al trabajo de su madre, a los 10 se quedo internada en canterlot bajo cuidado de su nana, paso su tiempo aprendiendo ciencia aplicada en la magia lo cual le permitió crear un aparato que crea portales.

"¿Entonces todas esas maquinas?" fue interrumpido por ella, " si, son las que me permitieron traerte a mi lado" mientras tenía los ojos cerrados para sentir la fragancia del chico, "¿Por qué el imperio del grifo?, ¿porque no te quedases en Ecuestria?" ella apretó la camisa del Keima fuertemente con el casco mientras un rostro de sufrimiento se dibujaba en su rostro, "porque ya no lo soportaba… todos los días… era la broma de todos… solo por creer en ti, solo por saber que existías y querer verte" se tranquilizo en cuanto sintió que era abrazada por uno de los brazos de Keima.

Pudo ser empatía de donde sabía lo que era ser despreciado, o porque simplemente no podía permitirse ver sufrir a la gente a su alrededor, el gesto fue una cato reflejo, nunca lo llego a pensar y no quiso pensarlo pues noto que era lo que ella necesitaba, "además," continuo ya más calmada. "hasta donde sé, este es el único lugar donde puedo encontrar carne para alimentarte, además así esas princesas no podrán poner sus cascos encimas de ti, eres mío, no quiero compartirte con nadie más"

"¿porque tanta insistencia, porque me necesitas?" pregunto de forma fría y algo melancólica, "fueron los cuentos sobre ustedes los que me sacaron de una crisis, sus maravillas me dieron una razón de seguir adelante, seres que pueden ser mas benévolos que la misma Celestia o más destructivos que el mismo Discord, todo eso podía habitar en un humano sin problemas, eso me hizo sentir que no era la única". Ella se levanto para verlo recostado en el colchón.

"primero me fascinaron, luego me encapriche, con el tiempo se volvieron mi fantasía, no me importo nada más que ustedes, para cuando me di cuenta, me obsesione con ustedes al punto que ya no podía vivir sin conocerlos realmente…." Hizo una pasosa mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban, Keima comenzó a sentirse incomodo, el ambiente se había vuelto denso, el rumbo que estaba llevando las cosas estaba haciendo una tormenta de emociones y pensamientos en su cabeza.

Ella estaba frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, solo se podían distinguir levemente el uno al otro por la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana, la figura de la pegaso se marcaba finamente en la oscuridad, puedo sentir como la respiración se hacía más densa y pudo notar como ella lentamente se acercaba a él. "y ahora que por fin te conozco…" dijo mientras se acercaba a él, había puesto sus cascos encima de sus hombros mientras se sentaba en su vientre para estar mas cómoda, "mi obsesión, paso a hacer amor… te amo Keima", Sin dar tiempo de nada, sus labios se unieron en un beso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Posiblemente me odiaran pero hasta aquí dejare este capítulo, más que todo para que analicen la situación y hacerlos sufrir levemente con la reacción y lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, no se ustedes pero me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta historia, y ustedes ¿que dicen?


	3. paso 3, Acuerdo

(El abuelo sentado en un escritorio con una persona sosteniendo un hotdog) Am, ¿le puedes poner mostaza a eso?,….*susurros*… ¡¿que?! ya están leyendo, demonios, guárdalo Jimmy, tengo que contar un relato para la audiencia *desaparece el sujeto con el hotdog* bien, recapitulemos, era una tranquila noche de verano cuando llegaron los ninjas mutantes y junto con los cyborpiratas del espacio se realizo la mas épica de todas las guerras estelares ¡Y LUEGO LLEGO EL PUÑO GIGANTE Y….! …..*susurros* ah?, esa no es, ¿Cuál es?, que no ven que el Alemán me ataca muy duro….*susurros*… ¿como que cual alemán?, el Halz jaimer ese, pero en fin dijiste "Dependencia" ¿verdad?, Bueno, empecemos.

.

.

.

.

.

El poni y el humano estaban compartiendo un beso el cual solo duro 2 segundos, 2 segundos en el que la pegaso disfruto a sus anchas un pedazo del paraíso, 2 segundos que terror, angustia, desconcierto y lo que le seguía a lo extraño para el humano, pues por mas bronie que fuera, no era de los que idealizada tener una relación con una poni, todavía era "normal" , "inocente" en cuestión del tema, solo conocía el clop por mención, nunca alcanzo a verlo.

Entonces esto solo pudo dar una sola respuesta, des pues de esos dos segundos que fueron eternos para ambos, Keima movió a Ever a un lado casi aventándola, salió de la cama y comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta sin perderla de vista, Ever se levanto y desde la cama miro la cara de susto de su humano, "Keima…" pero fue interrumpida por un grito. "¡ ¿Qué TE PASAAAA?!" entrando en pánico total, "¡ni ha pasado un día, ¿como puedes hacer esa locura?!" llego a la puerta.

"espera, Keima, por favor entiéndeme…" comenzó a flotar levemente hacia él, "por más que lo piense, esto está mal en muchos sentidos" dijo el chico mientras una de sus manos buscaba la perilla de la puerta, "por favor," suplicaba la poni. "Entiende me… me… mede je llevar, creo que sí, deberíamos ir más despacio en nuestra relación…" la mano por fin dio con la perilla "lo siento, Ever, pero esto no está dentro de mis posibilidades".

Tan rápido como pudo, abrió la puerta y la cerro justo a tiempo para evitar que la pegaso lo evitara, él como pudo, tomo una roca del suelo y rompió la chapa, solo se escuchaba los golpes de la pegaso desesperada junto con los gritos que desgarraban el aire, sin pensar mucho, Keima comenzó a correr, si lo poco que vio era cierto, esta poni era un peligro en potencia, corrió, corrió y corrió.

Con cada paso él era más difícil que el otro, el bosque del imperio del grifo era muy distinto al de Equestria pero faltaba dos pasos a ser tan salvaje como el bosque Everfree, los arboles eran robustos y las ramas bajas estaban desoladas para simular garras, el relieve era tan cambiante que era fácil perder el equilibrio, con el avance su ropa y su rodillas se fueron raspando, aun en contra de lo que él deseaba.

Fue cuando dio con una caverna al pie de una montaña, se introdujo y escondiéndose en lo más profundo, se sentó para tratar de recuperar el aliento, en cada bocanada de aire sentía como el dolor punzaba en su cuerpo, una cara de sufrimiento se apareció en su rostro, pero, no era que sufriera por sus heridas, era por lo que le recordaban, se abrieron muchas viejas heridas, pero, por mucho, la pero de todas le oprimía el corazón.

Ever por otro lado, había atravesado la ventana, si, la atravesó, no se dio el tiempo de abrirla, la desesperación gano mas y aun que sufrió unos cuantos rasguños por los vidrios, pero eso no le importo, siguiendo únicamente el sonido comenzó a volar entre los arboles tratando de alcanzar a Keima, con mayor razón ella fue raspada por las crueles ramas de los arboles, pero eso no le importaba, lo más valioso de su vida se escapaba.

Pero en un punto, ya no escucho nada, esto lo alarmo, tomo altura para intentar ver mejor pero fue opacada esa idea, las nueves, estaban en su contra, el imperio del grifo tenia nubes independientes, por lo cual, una tormenta comenzó a hacerse presente, dificultando la visión y el vuelo, forzada por la lluvia y el viento, Ever bajo a suelo pero continuo buscando esperanzándose de encontrar una pista.

"Keima" gritaba la pobre poni, una y otra y otra vez, siendo los relámpagos los únicos que le contestaban, desde la cueva donde Keima estaba escondido, entre truenos, escuchaba los gritos, pero por nada contesto, estaba sumergido en la oscuridad por su depresión, no tenia cabeza para nada, la tormenta no solo estaba fuera de la cueva, también en su cabeza, encontró una nueva razón para continuar su vida, pero eso implicaría ser algo de lo que nunca pensó ser.

"SON PONIS" se decía, "por más que hablen, por más que se vean bien, son ponis, me rehusó a practicar la zoofilia, eso solo es para enfermos mentales, por más liberal que sea el mundo, eso está mal… ¿verdad?" sin recibir respuesta contemplo una pared completamente oscura, ya fuera por la situación o el cansancio de la carrera, pero en medio de las tinieblas, comenzó a visualizar un recuerdo.

**Flash back **

Vemos como en una banqueta en un parque, esta Keima mirando un capítulo de la serie en una laptop negra, estaba terminando de ver el ultimo episodio de la 3° temporada, en el cual Twilight se convertía en alicornio, pero de repente escucho como alguien llegaba por detrás de el, "¿y que piensas?". Keima giro a sus espaldas para ver a un chico un poco mayor que él, lo peculiar que resaltaba más que nada, era su cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo.

"pues realmente no se que le ven de malo, se ve que así podrán tener más aventuras ¿no crees?" contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerro la laptop y se puso de pie para estar frente a el joven, "verdad, pero aun así hay quienes no les gusto ese evento…." Noto que Keima tenía una expresión de duda, "que sucede, que te molesta pequeño padawan" Keima miro con una gran seriedad al joven "es que en uno de los temas que vi de la página, vi que algunos andan criticando un pegaso llamado flash… no me acuerdo"

" aaaah, eso, es que algunos no les gusto la idea de darle un novio a Twilight, después de todo, es la deseada waifu de muchos" la cara de Keima se arrugo todavía más "¿hay tipos que ven a Twilight como su esposa?" vio como el joven se comenzaba a reír de lo irónico de la pregunta, "no tienes idea" mientras le decía que lo acompañara a caminar por el parque, "pero, son ponis, ¿eso no seria, zoofilia?, digo"

"en algunos casos seee, se diría que es zoofilia o furry, depende de cada quien, pero no todos las amamos por eso sino por lo que representan para nosotros" Keima miro detenidamente "¿tu las ves como tus waifu?" solo vio una leve sonrisa de parte del chico, "no solo ella, todas incluyendo a las princesas son mis waifus y créeme que las amo en todos los sentidos" Keima miro al vacio mientras seguían caminando. "estas consiente que son ponis, animales, caricaturas, no existen"

"para mí son tan reales como tú o yo, es solo que están fuera de alcance común, las amo por sus personalidades y sus formas de ver la vida, eso es lo que me enamoro, aun si son caricaturas en este mundo, eso no quita que las ame". Pronto llegaron a donde estaba estacionada una motocicleta, tenia distintas alforjas con muchas cosas para viajes largo, vio como el joven se sentó y dio encendió el motor.

"espera," deteniendo al joven. "te falta tu laptop" el joven no solo la rechazo le dio una mochila en donde guardarla y en su interior estaba el resto de los aditamentos, "quédatela, es un regalo, pero recuerda lo que te diré, las 5 reglas del amor dictan que: no hay diferencia de clases, no hay diferencia en edad, no hay diferencia de genero, no hay línea de sangre y sobre todo, no hay diferencia de especie cuando se trata de enamorarse. Piénsalo, tal vez mas adelante, encuentres a la poni que necesite de tu amor,"

**Fin del flash back**

Ese recuerdo fue como un brillo en la oscuridad en su mente, pero pronto algo mas saco de sus pensamientos, un rugido, de una bestia, esto no fue lo que alarmo a Keima, sino le grito de dolor de una pegaso que reconoció aun con un solo día de conocerla, Keima salió de la cueva, miro solo para contemplar con ayuda de los relámpagos como Ever estaba tirada junto a un árbol mientras se recuperaba lentamente.

Un segundo relámpago mostro al causante del rugido, era una quimera, un león con una cabeza adicional de una cabra y su cola era una serpiente, las tres cabezas estaban contemplando a la que sería su futura cena, de entre los árboles, Keima miraba como Ever comenzó a caminar, ignoraba completamente a la quimera.

"keimaaa…. Keima…" ella seguía buscándolo, pero su voz estaba muy gastada, aun con la poca luz, se pudo apreciar como de los labios de la pegaso, brotaba sangre, Ever había estado gritando forzando sus cuerdas vocales al límite, "Keima…" decía levemente, la bestia seguía caminado hasta ella, Ever solo giro la mirada para ver como su atacante preparaba sus zarpas para arremeter con ella cuando de repente un relámpago dejo en blanco la mirada de todos.

Para cuando Ever pudo enfocar, sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder pues vio como, con una roca enorme entre sus manos, Keima había golpeado la cabeza de león de la quimera, esta comenzó a sangras por el impacto, la serpiente se abalanzo contra el mordiéndolo en uno de sus brazos, la roca cayó al suelo mientras que Keima intentaba liberarse de la mordida.

La cabeza de cabra ahora tenía el control del cuerpo, por instinto dio un cabezazo con su cornamenta lo cual saco de equilibrio al humano, la serpiente comenzó a enrollar el brazo que mordía mientras una de las garras sostenía el torso del chico, por más que intentara liberarse, la bestia era más pesada y fuerte, cavaron sus garras el pecho del humano sacándole un grito desgarrador.

Con la cabeza de león colgando como peso muerto, la cabeza de cabra abrió su boca mostrando la misma dentadura que su compañera muerta, unos colmillos que estaban listos para probar a carne humana, pero en un nuevo relámpago que segó a todos, la sorpresa se la llevo Keima, pues con un tronco puntiagudo, la pegaso había atravesado la garganta de la cabra, justo por la boca entro la estaca improvisada asomándose levemente por la parte trasera del cuello.

Esto ocasiono que la bestia retrocediera pero la serpiente seguía aferrando se al brazo, pero el peso y el andar errático de su restos hizo que soltara a Keima no sin antes llevarse un pedazo de piel, la parte frontal de la quimera, cayó en el suelo sucumbiendo a la muerte por desangrado, la serpiente contemplo esto y en un intento desesperado, se lanzo nuevamente contra el primer blanco cercano.

En esa pequeña fracción de segundo, la tormenta se silencio, los ojos de los dos volvieron a cruzaron, y un fuerte escalofrió recorrió uno de los cuerpos, pues frete a uno de ellos, la muerte lo estaba reclamando, Ever logro empujar a Keima para recibir ella la mordida de la serpiente en la su cuello, Keima vio como los ojos de ella se orbitaban hacia atrás mientras caía en el suelo, "¡no…NOOOOO, NO LO PERMITIREEE!".

Cegado por el odio y apoyado por la adrenalina como pudo abrió las fauces de la serpiente para liberar Ever, pero no se detuvo a ahí, aun cuando los colmillos se le clavaron en las manos, tomo cada extremo y comenzó a estirar hacia los lados, tardo un rato, pero logro rasgar la piel y carne de la serpiente hasta llegar a la primera costilla, prácticamente le dejo la mandíbula inferior arrancada, colgando de una fina línea de carne.

Mientras se retorcía en el suelo, tomo la misma piedra que uso en un principio y con todo el odio que pudo ver tenido en ese momento, aplasto lo que quedaba del cráneo de la serpiente, casi a gatas se acerco de nuevo a Ever, estaña sangrando mucho, las lluvia facilitaba que su sangre recorriera su cuerpo sin dar oportunidad a que esta coagulara, Keima la tomo y cargando la en sus brazos como una princesa, con su cabeza colgando en uno de sus brazos, la llevo a la cueva, necesitaban un refugio, estando dentro de la cueva, Keima se apresuro a quitarse la camisa, la exprimió para secarla y luego comenzó a rasgarla, con unos cuantos trozos limpio la herida de Ever, fue un milagro, la mordida fue más en el hombro que el cuello, en un área donde solo había musculo.

La limpio y con otros pedazos cubrió la herida, después hizo lo mismo con sus heridas, quedando únicamente con una venda en el brazo y parte del abdomen, Keima se recostó en la pared de la cueva mientras tomaba a Ever entre sus brazos como si fuera un enorme peluche, recostó la cabeza en su pecho mientras con la mano buena, comenzó a acariciar su crin, una y otra vez, susurraba "lo siento" para intentar lidiar con su culpa.

Paso así toda la noche, hasta quedar dormido, en los sueños se dice que sirven para ver lo que de forma consiente no podemos, algunos lo llaman revelaciones o predicciones, pero en esta ocasión Keima solo vio el rostro de aquel joven en la moto diciéndole la última frase que escucho de él, "el enamorarme de ellas, me dio fuerzas para continuar". Despertó de golpe solo para ver atreves de la entrada de la cueva que ya había amanecido.

Estaba contemplando el exterior cuando sintió como un casco tocaba su mejilla, giro y entre sus brazos vio como Ever estaba despertado e intentando moverse, intentaba decir su nombre, pero difícilmente podía pronunciar sonido alguno por lo lastimada que se encontraba su garganta, con ligero gesto, el la detuvo de que intentara seguir hablando, se miraron a los ojos, se dijeron todo y a la vez nada, esa frase que soñó, se escucho de nuevo pero en esta ocasión con la voz de Ever.

El se llevo una de sus manos a su rostro y recargo su cabeza en la pared, "solo responde sí o no con la cabeza, entendiste" ella asintió, "¿realmente estas enamorada de mi?" ella asintió de forma brusca. "¿entonces te enamorarías de cualquier otro?" los ojos de ella se abrieron de sorpresa y lo negó con la cabeza, "entonces soy especial, nada me asegura que no hubiera pasado lo mismo con otro o incluso con una chica" solo sintió como era apretado con un abrazo ella lo negaba fervientemente.

"eso no es verdad" forzando su garganta "en cuanto te vi, me enamore…" Keima se asusto. "detente" decía pero ella no le hacía caso "fue amor a primera vista, si hubiera sido otro humano si lo hubiera hecho mi mascota". "Detente". "pero tú fuiste diferente, tu despertaste ese sentimiento en mi". "DEEETENTEEEE". "te amo Keima, te amo ke…"

Fue silenciada de la única forma que se le ocurrió, la beso, cerró los ojos para no pensar en lo que hacia mientras que Ever los tenía muy abiertos, en esta ocasión sus labios se movieron sutilmente para rosar cada centímetros del otro, después se separo y Keima la miro fijamente con una mirada seria. "enserio, eres un dolor de cabeza, como puedes enamorarte así de fácil" ya mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba "tendrás que esperarme mientras me acostumbro a la idea"

En esta ocasión fue Ever la que comenzó a emocionarse, intento, besarlo nuevamente pero este la detuvo. "no presiones, ya hablaremos mas tranquilamente sobre eso, por ahora que dices si regresamos a la cabaña" ella asintió con una sonrisa duce, los dos regresaron caminando por una pequeña vereda, dado que las alas de Ever estaban lastimadas por las ramas el ataque de la bestia, camino procurando no separarse más de 5 cm de Keima.

Pero mientras ellos regresaban a la tranquilidad de la cabaña, un poco más atrás, en donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de la quimera, un par de grifos descendieron, ambos llevaban una armadura ligera pero estos no tenían el emblema del imperio del grifo, en su lugar, en la frente del casco, se encontraba una flor de loto.

Estos inspeccionaron el cuerpo hasta ser interrumpidos por un grifo un poco más grande que ellos, estaba usando una capucha que hacía difícil el distinguirlo, sirviendo como brolle que sostenía la capucha, se encontraba el mismo prendedor con la flor de loto, contemplo el cuerpo sin vida, de repente una huella llamo la atención del grifo encapuchado, era la huella del zapato de Keima.

"¿que es lo que opina?" dijo uno de los guardias con gran respeto. "eliminen toda la evidencia, borren las huellas que encuentren y si dan con los sobrevivientes, notifíquenmelo inmediatamente, no quiero que esto se sepa" los dos grifos acataron las ordenes y mientras uno comenzó a borrar las marcas en la tierra y el fango, el otro inicio a cavar un foso para enterrar el cuerpo, mientras que el que parecía ser el líder, contemplaba la dirección hacia donde las huellas le marcaban el camino.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña Keima estaba limpiando las heridas de Ever y posteriormente revisando su garganta, "parece un pequeño desgarre, no pasara nada, solo necesitas un día de descanso" giro para buscar uno de los frascos del botiquín "¿este es el antibiótico verdad?" la poni asintió, "bien, tomate una para procurar que no se agrave tu situación y también ocupo paracetamol para evitar que te suba la fiebre" la poni estaba algo impresionada como hablaba y la facilidad y confianza con la que realizaba los primeros auxilios.

Keima se percato de la cara de sorpresa de Ever y enseguida supo que le impresionaba, "lose, no parezco de los que estudian medicina, solo espero que tu organismo sea parecido al mío, mmmmmm, sería más fácil si viniera la formula química". Después de eso, continuo atendiéndola, luego se atendió a el mismo, exhausto se recargo en una de las paredes para descansar cuando sintió que algo le era puesto en frente del.

Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa era fruta picada, Ever lo extendía en forma de ofrenda de paz hacia él, estaba cansado y hambriento así que no lo vio con mala intención, tomo la fruta y se dispuso a comerla, Ever se limito a sentarse un lado de él y recargarse sobre él, la misma interrogante que se repitió esa noche que recordó el pasado, se la volvió a plantear, recordado la respuesta.

Con el palito que servía para tomar la fruta, tomo uno y le dio de comer en la boca a Ever, esto la tomo por sorpresa pero hizo que se ruborizara un poco ante la muestra de generosidad, ella lo miro solo para ver como él le decía, "primero iniciemos como amigos, luego, luego veremos si podemos ser algo mas, ¿te parece?" esto dibujo una gran sonrisa en la pegaso y comió la fruta, Keima uso el mismo palillo y tomo una pedazo de fruta para él, se turnaba para alimentarse a ambos, el resto de la tarde pasaron el día descansando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno, tal parece que la flor del amor comienza a germinar, solo falta ver que flor nacerá de este romance, comente, que esperan, que teorías tienen, recuerden que dejo pistas para que ustedes descifren o especulen sobre el futuro, ahora, si me disculpan, ¡JIMMYYYY trae tu trasero hasta acá quiero mi hotdog!


	4. paso 4, Amenaza

En "lightcloud" comenzaban a recorrer rumores, pues los pocos machos jóvenes, sin importar de su especie, notaban que la poni bomba, Ever, desde hace algunos días, estaba más radiante que nunca, ese brillo que solo las yeguas enamoradas muestras desde el fondo de su corazón, ya fue comprando el mandado, medicinas o herramientas material para hacer guardarropa, siempre lo hacía con una gran sonrisa.

Incluso se podía decir que si estaba flotando, no era por sus alas, los rumores decían que algún grifo del pueblo vecino la estaba cortejando o sostenían un romance, pensaban que era grifo por las constantes visitas a la carnicería, pero, mientras todos en el pueblo estaban hablando sobre el cambio radical de la pequeña poni, en todo el imperio recorrían otros rumores.

Desde hace unos días, las fuerzas militares de una organización internacional, tenía días recorriendo las ciudades, ponis, grifos, minotauros eran las unidades que conformaban distintos grupos buscando e indagando sobre los habitantes del pueblo, el único distintivo que tenían era un emblema con una flor de loto.

Era tanta su influencia que incluso la guardia real del imperio les rendían cuentas sin chistar, pero ellos recibían indicaciones de un encapuchado cuyo emblema de loto estaba hecho de oro, al ver la identidad de esta figura muchos de los ciudadanos lo reverenciaban sin oponerse, esto tenía en alerta a Ever, pues paranoia o no, cabía la posibilidad de que estuvieran buscando a su Keima.

Todos los días ideaba formas de esconderlo sin la necesidad de escapar, pues si ella desaparecía repentinamente llamaría la atención, tampoco podría oponerse en dado que ellos llegaran a revisar su casa, así que tenía que buscar la forma de ocultar a Keima de la vista de los curiosos, ella seguía caminando por su pensamientos mientras regresaba a la cabaña, como ya era costumbre encontró leyendo.

Por petición del humano, Ever consiguió distintos libros para enseñar el idioma y escritura del mundo, Keima ya tenía dominio parcial de la escritura, y en cuanto al habla, la razón por la que Ever y el podían entenderse, era porque ella tenía un par de pendientes muy especiales, eran sencillos, unas coquetas, solo consistían en una esfera gris brillante, pero el material era de una piedra llamada Babel.

Cualquiera que la portara, podría entender y hablar el idioma con el que hablara, Ever tomo esta precaución en caso que el humano que trajera no hablara el mismo idioma y acertó, pero no podían aun encontrar de lo que ella decía, pues ella quería ser la única que hablara con él, cedió ante la insistencia de Keima a cambio de dormir en el mismo lecho todas las noches, creo que al final todos ganaron.

"¿me extrañaste?" pregunto la pegaso mientras cerraba la puerta, "lo suficiente" le contesto mientras dejaba los libros a un lado y iba hacia ella, el corazón de la pegaso comenzó a latir pues al ver como él se acercaba, sintió que estaba por cumplirse una de sus fantasías, vio como él se inclinó hacia ella mientras ella cerraba los ojos y alzaba sus labios para recibir un beso, pero solo sintió como dejo de sentir un peso.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver como el tomo las bolsas de las compras y se dirigía hacia la cocina para comenzar a guardarlas, esto causo frustración en la pegaso así como que ella inflara las mejillas, "así no es divertido" dijo para sí misma mientras se dirigía a la cocina junto con Keima. "¿algo internaste paso en el pueblo?" pregunto Keima guardado los vegetales.

"no mucho, todo sigue igual, salvo por esa tonta guardia mundial que anda hostigando a todos" dijo mientras miraba desde atrás a Keima mientras flotaba en el aire. "me preocupa que vengan a investigar la casa" Keima giro a verla, tenía una mirad de tristeza muy marcada en su rostro. "¿tanto te preocupa que me encuentren?"

"no sé lo que quieran hacerte, hasta ahora no habido otro humano en ecuestrita desde los tiempos antiguos" el froto la cabeza de Ever con su mano para calmarla y luego se dirigieron a la mesita que tenían en el centro, "pero por más que lo pienso, no sabía que hubiera una guardia mundial en este mundo" argumento Keima mientras se sentaba mientras Ever se sentaba junto a él con unas cuantas frutas que comenzó a preparar delicadamente con sus cascos.

"bueno, tiene un año que se fundaron, Equestria paso por un tiempo de crisis al recibir amenazas de conquista, fue entonces que el príncipe Shining Armor junto con los demás príncipes de los demás reinos se unieron para enfrentar esta rebelión" Keima escuchaba atento, era más que obvio que era el Equestria que él conocía pero eso no estaba dentro de lo que se rumoreaba sobre la 4° temporada, siguió tranquilo mientras Ever continuaba con la explicación.

"el príncipe Shining Armor, el príncipe Lion, el sucesor del clan Will, iron will, fundaron la Liga de Príncipes (League of Princes), en donde solo los príncipes de los reino pueden formar parte de él, tras la guerra donde ellos salieron victoriosos, todos los reinos los reconocieron como una organización independiente" Keima se comenzó a frotar la frente, no sabía que SA fuera tan influyente o siquiera tuviera esa ambición, pero luego recordó algo importante.

"¿pero pensé que la fuerza más poderosa eran los elementos de la armonía?" Ever dirigió su mirada al vacío mientras con su casco tratando de hacer memoria. "mmmmm, ellas ayudaron, pero fueron los príncipes los que dirigieron el contra ataque, si no mal recuerdo, había un príncipe dicen que usaba los poderes de la armonía, pero es una leyenda, nadie puede usar los poderes además de las portadoras, es un rumor que se comenta desde la guerra"

"¿Cómo es ese príncipe?" pregunto Keima casi de reflejo, "nadie sabe, ni siquiera saben su especies, unos dicen que era un alicornio, por su gran poder, pero no hay nada sobre el tema, solo rumores, Listo di Aaaahhh." Ella le estaba dando un gajo de naranja mientras se lo acercaba a la boca, esto incomodo a Keima y tomo el gajo con la mano y se lo comió.

"¡no es justo quería darte de comer!" reclamo con una pequeña rabieta, "ya te dije que no intentes forzar las cosas, solo somos amigos" esa palabras se sintieron como una flecha atravesando el corazón de Ever, fue tanto su rabieta que se abalanzo sobre Keima y comenzaron a forcejear, "¡ahora de castigo me darás un beso!" dijo mientras se acercaba a Keima.

Esta fue retenida por Keima que puso mano en la boca de la poni para alejarla, ella intentaba mover los brazos de Keima pero este solo luchaba por defenderse, pronto la pelea se trasladó al piso, era un cambio constante de dominios, Keima encima tratando de alejarse de Ever solo para ser empujado y quedar ella encima y tratar de besarlo, el ciclo continuo repitiéndose hasta que Keima quedo encima de ella.

Con sus piernas había atrapado las de Ever y encorvando se por la diferencia de estaturas, tenía sujetado los brazos de Ever hacia los lados para dejarla en una postura de cruz, ambos estaban jadeando del cansancio, el sudor recorría su cuerpo como si hubieran salido de la ducha, mientras se contemplaban uno al otro, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en ambos.

Lejos de todo, se habían divertido, pues, ya era la 4° vez que Ever intento robarle un beso a Keima desde esa noche en el bosque, terminando en esa pequeña pelea que ya parecía un juego habitual para los dos, incluso ya le tomaron gusto, "siempre terminas encima de mi" dijo Ever entrecerrando los ojos de manera cautivadora, "oye eso sonó mal para alguien de 15 años" dijo Keima tras recuperar el aliento.

"ya no soy una potrilla, podría demostrártelo si me dejaras" Keima entendió eso y todavía no estaba tan convencido como para intentar algo tan radical, muy apenas se había hecho a la idea de vivir con lo que muchos consideraba una caricatura, "ya te lo dije, primeros amigos, eso lo veremos después de ver que es lo que voy hacer para vivir aquí", Ever cerró los ojos y alzo sus labios nuevamente buscando un beso "tan siquiera dame un pago por el hospedaje" dijo sin abrir los ojos.

Keima la vio con una mirada de seriedad y sufrimiento, pues tiempo atrás él había dicho que tenía que haber una forma en la que el pagara o contribuyera con la casa, Ever aprovecho y solo le pidió 3 cosas, que tuviera la casa limpia, que se escondiera de los demás y que una vez a la semana le diera un beso en los labios, esta última no lo tomo muy bien, pero ya se habían besado dos veces anterior mente, sin mencionar que Ever estaba casi suplicando esa última.

Mas por lastima y pena, el acepto, ya había pasado una semana después de eso, trago saliva y armándose de valor, se inclinó levemente hacia Ever para darle un beso tierno, este duro 5 segundos como habían acordado, 5 segundos de paraíso para la pegaso y 5 segundos de incertidumbre para el humano.

Mas eso quedo interrumpido al escuchar el crujir de la puerta abriéndose, "¡Ever estas bien, escuche ruuuuiidoss!" ambos se separaron solo para ver a una grifo bastante mayor entrar de golpe a la casa, la sangre de Ever se congelo del susto sus ojos se abrieron a no más poder, mientras que Keima estaba algo sorprendido por la criatura.

La cabeza de la grifo era gris con cuencos negros en los ojos y en la orilla del pico, su parte de león era un tono sepia muy opaco denotando que estaba anciana, tenía unos lentes de lectura muy característicos de la edad con su corea, cargaba una bolsa magenta en un costado y tenía una cara de asombro al ver esa escena, pues hasta donde ella sabía, la pegaso estaba siendo atacada por una criatura.

La grifo soltó su bolsa para salir volando contra Keima, lo tomo de los hombros y lo estrelló contra la pared, sin perder tiempo ella clavo las garras en el para sacarle un grito de dolor, Keima como pudo miro la cara de la grifo en completa furia, "¡maldito monstruo que le haces a mi niña!" Keima trato de usar sus manos para intentar liberarse de las garras "no es… lo que piensa…"

"maldito, ya verás lo que te….AAAAaaahhhh" no pudo terminar, pues sintió como era golpeada por la espalda, ella cayo por el dolor y luego sintió como algo muy afilado era puesto en su cuello mientras que estiraban su plumaje por detrás, Keima contemplo como Ever estaba encima de la grifo con una mirada furiosa y vacía, mientras que ponía el cuchillo en el cuello, "nadie toca a mí Keima, ni siquiera tu nana"

Ya fuera por el temor de la escena o por la aura oscura casi perceptible que emanaba de Ever, Keima estaba asustado, pero su moral, pudo más que el terror, tomo a Ever por detrás sujetándola por los brazos y la separo, Ever se desesperó y agito sus brazos para intentar liberarse, "¡suéltame, tiene que pagar por hacerte daño!", Keima retrocedió con ella mientras caía al suelo de sentón, para poder abrazarla para contenerla "¡EVER CONTROLATE!" Dijo Keima tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero era inútil, estaba histérica, justo como la noche de la cueva, fue cuando Keima hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, como pudo la giro frente a él y tomándola fuertemente de la nuca, la beso nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión mucho más apasionado y profundo que el anterior que solo era simple, lentamente Ever sintió como la ira y las fuerzas de su cuerpo desaparecían con forme se sumergía a su pasión.

Pronto se separaron para poder respirar y verse mutuamente, "cálmate, estoy bien, todo estará bien" le decía como si fuera una niña pequeña "pero… peeeero…" tartamudeaba donde quería llorar, "todo está bien" Ever se limitó a abrazar a Keima mientras escondía su cara en su pecho, la grifo no supo cómo ver esta escena, estaba atónita al ver lo que estaba pasando, ella se levantó y camino lentamente pero se detuvo al sentir l mirada de Ever la cual era de pocos amigos.

"tranquila Ever, ya entendí y me sorprende que realmente consiguieras traer a un humano" dijo la grifo acomodándose los lentes, "creo que iniciamos con la pata equivocada" extendió su garra hacia Keima "un placer conocerte, soy Angora, la nana de Ever" Keima respondió el saludo estrechando su garra, "es un placer, me llamo Keima".

Después de acomodar todo y atender las heridas correspondientes, Angora estaba de un lado de la mesa contemplando como Keima estaba sentado del otro extremo de la pequeña mesa mientras tenia a Ever sentada en su regazo mientras ella seguía abrazándolo mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a la grifo, aún seguía mirándola de forma cruel y con toda la intención de asesinar, no duro mucho pues sintió como Keima acaricio su cabeza para hacerla voltear y dedicarle una sonrisa, "todo está bien" esto calmo un poco la ansiedad de la poni.

"cielos, sacaste el mismo temperamento que tu padre y la terquedad de tu madre," dijo la grifo mirando a Ever, "pero, jamás pensé que consiguieras realmente traer un humano" mientras ajustaba sus lentes para verlo mejor, "aunque esperaba algo maaaaas, imponente" dijo decepcionada. "Keima es perfecto como es, no necesito más" replico la pegaso en una forma pedante causando algo de pena en Keima.

"buena condición física, inteligente, sabe medicina y sobre todo, guapo" mirándolo con un par de ojos soñadores se apegó todavía más a Keima para verlo al rostro, "no sé si guapo se la palabra" dijo Keima algo apenado. "a comparación de los registros antiguos que mostraban cuerpos tan musculosos como los minotauros, eres muy pequeño a comparación a ellos" cuestiono la grifo.

"bueno, entiendo a lo que se refiere" dijo con un tono alegremente serio, "eso es porque todavía soy joven, los humanos que usted menciona son adultos que se dedicaron a la guerra, yo soy más pacífico y de la clase pensante" sintió como Ever se separó lo suficiente para verlo frente a frente sin dejar de estar sentada en él, "pero aun así eres lo suficiente valiente como para enfrentar a una quimera para salvarme" se estiro para darle un beso en la mejilla lo cual tomo por sorpresa al chico, "gracias Keima"

"dejemos eso de lado," dijo el grifo llamando la atención de ambos, "Ever, mi visita es para traerte la pensión de tu madre y ver cómo te encontrabas, jamás pensé que te estuvieras realizando ese tipo de…. Juegos… con un macho" mirando de forma cruel a Keima, "quiero que vistas de blanco cuando te cases, podrían esperar ambos antes de consumar su amor". Tras esa línea un silencio se apodero de la habitación, Ever se separó de Keima mientras ponía sus cascos en sus mejillas para tratar de contener la emoción y ocultar algo de su rubor, pero era inútil pues su rostro estaba completamente roja con una gran sonrisa.

Keima se había sonrojado pero su reacción era de, tienes que estar bromeando conmigo, no tenía ni cinco minutos de conocer a alguien más y ya era tachado como algún tipo de depravado sexual, esto lo molestaba, pero le intrigo la facilidad, la naturalidad con la que una relación entre especies no alarmaba tanto como lo ponían en algunos fic que leyó ocasionalmente. "es un mal entendido, solo somos…"

Fue interrumpido por Ever que lo abrazo de uno de sus brazos, "perdón nana, te prometo que lo dejaremos para cuando nos casemos, ¿verdad Keima?" esto abrió de golpe los ojos de Keima mientras podía emitir un débil "¿eh?" mientras que la pegaso continuo, "aun que tienes que entender que la pasión del uno por el otro, es inevitable ceder ante el instin…eeeaeaeaeahaeae" fue interrumpida por Keima el cual le metió sus dedos pulgares en la boca para estirarla para detener su comentario.

"no quieras pasarte de lista," dijo estirado la mejillas de la pegaso "somos amigos, todavía no acepto la idea de tener una relación con una poni" Ever intentaba reducir el castigo sujetando las manos de Keima con sus cascos pero era inútil solo podía decir, "oooosieeeentoooo" su pequeño acto saco una risa leve en la grifo lo cual fue creciendo hasta llamar la atención de la singular pareja.

"se ve que por fin encontraste a alguien que puede lidiar con tu carácter" Keima soltó a Ever mientras ella se sobaba las mejillas del dolor, "es bueno saber que ya no estás sola, mmm, ¿Keima verdad?, ¿podrías cuidar de que no se meta en tantos problemas? Me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que no está sola" Keima miro a Ever y luego con una gran seguridad se dirigió a la grifo. "mientras ella necesite de mí, estaré a su lado"

"eso tranquiliza a esta vieja grifo, Ever, dudo que quieras que los demás sepan de Keima, así que te daré un consejo desde mi punto de vista como catedrática" su sonrisa cambio por una más severa, "si los reinos o la guardia se enteran de la existencia de Keima, créeme que el que lo alejen de ti será el menor de tus problemas, entendiste, eso va para ti también humano", el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y Ever entendió lo que ella comentaba.

"descuida, me asegurare de que nunca lo encuentre, are lo que sea necesario para proteger" la grifo mostro una sonrisa de orgullo, "me encanta esa determinación, igual a la de tu madre, pues será mejor que te de prisa, escuche que mañana vendrá la guardia mundial a Lightcloud".

Al irse Angora, la tarde se fue rápidamente y en silencio, en la tranquilidad de la noche, ambos estaban recostados en la misma cama, pero lejos de los habituales intentos de seducción de Ever, esta solo le pidió a Keima que la abrazara mientras su mente estaba tratando de maquinar una manera de poder esconder a Keima mañana, al verla con esa cara de preocupación, Keima solo se limitaba a hacer una caricia en su crin.

Entendía lo que pasaría si era atrapado, seria tratado como un animal, una mascota como dijo Ever al principio que se conocieron, pero, también cabía la posibilidad de que lo trataran como una rata de laboratorio o un animal exótico al cual tenían que estudiar, este mundo no puede ser tan cruel, pensaba recordando lo que en el mundo humano solían hacer a los animales indefensos, aquellas guerras en donde experimentaban con otros humanos.

"Keima," dijo Ever levemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos, "sé que te lo eh preguntado varias veces, pero, ¿realmente quieres quedarte conmigo?" no hubo respuesta, ni movimientos, el corazón de Ever palpitaba más fuerte con cada segundo que Keima se quedaba quieto, cerró los ojos fuertemente para tratar de no llorar cuando sintió como era apretada contra el pecho de Keima y un sutil y leve beso fue marcado en la frente de la pegaso.

"ya te lo dije, nadie me extrañara en mi hogar, no tengo a nadie que espere mi regreso, tu eres lo único que me queda para vivir, me necesitas, esa es todo lo que necesitaba saber para poder seguir, yo no vivo para mí, vivo para los demás" regreso a acariciar el crin de la poni mientras con su otra mano limpiaba las lágrimas que se querían escapar de los ojos de Ever, "y ahora, vivo para ti y tenemos que mantenerlo así, así que…"

"tenemos que encontrar una forma de esconderte" dijo Ever resguardada en el abrazo de Keima e inhalando el aroma del ser que causaba amor en su ser, "¿se te ocurre algo?" pregunto Keima, "por ahora no, pero lo hare, tengo que protegerte, no puedo vivir sin ti, no ahora, pues más que cumplir una obsesión, despertaste el amor en mí, es tan cálido, tan dulce, no quiero vivir sin ese sentimiento, no quiero vivir sin ti, te amo Keima"

"creo que será mejor descansar" dijo Keima con un sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad, "buenas noches mi príncipe" dijo Ever cerrando los ojos para descansar en los brazos de su amado, "buenas noches Ever" quedando profundamente dormido.


	5. paso 5, Deseo

Un nuevo día llega con la amenaza de que todo termine para nuestra singular pareja, la guardia mundial había llegado con todo el rigor de su autoridad, muchos de los ciudadanos estaban fuera de sus casas mientras que uno de los soldados revisaba el interior de la casas, procurando no destruir nada, el ambiente era algo tenso para los adultos pero la inocencia de los infantes hacia que estos fuera más un desfiles o presentación de héroes, los soldados posaban para una foto ocasional y para saludar a uno que otro pequeño.

Mientras estos realizaban la investigación correspondiente, el grifo encapuchado estaba caminando junto al alcalde que era un grifo muy anciano el cual solo portaba un saco gris y unos lentes de lectura "gracias por su cooperación" dijo el grifo encapuchado mientas caminaban por las calles. "no es ninguna molestia, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que están buscando para poder ayudar", el grifo con la capucha se detuvo y lo tomo del hombro de forma muy amena, "créame, por el momento es mejor que nadie sepa"

Dicho esto continuaron caminando por las calles recibiendo de los guardias reportes de los guardias, "al parecer no hay nada sospechoso en el pueblo" pero tan rápido su vista paso por un nombre el cual estaba marcado como no encontrado se dirigió al alcalde, " esta tal Ever Free, ¿salió fuera de la ciudad?" el viejo grifo se llevó su garra al mentó para pensar un momento, "aaah, la poni bomba" el grifo encapuchado se quedó extrañado por el apodo, "si, es que ella vive en las afueras del pueblo en una cabaña, es algo solitaria pero viene de vez en cuando a comprar víveres"

"¿Por qué le dicen poni bomba?" pregunto algo curioso, "es una pegaso científica, cada semana escuchamos como su cabaña explota tras alguno de sus experimentos, aunque…" el alcalde se quedó pensativo, "¿sucede algo?" el alcalde miro al encapuchado "a decir verdad, ella tiene una semana que no explota nada, es algo peculiar pero creo que por fin desistió de esa tontería sobre los humanos". Aun cuando estuviera encubierto se pudo sentir una gran mirada seria a través de la capucha, se inclinó para ver directo a los ojos del alcalde con aura casi maligna, "¿Dónde queda su casa?"

Mientras que en la pequeña cabaña, vemos como Ever estaba trabajando desesperadamente en uno de sus máquinas mientras Keima la asistía pasando las herramientas, "¿por qué tanta prisa?, Ni siquiera has desayunado desde que llegaste del pueblo" pregunto Keima mientras pasaba la llave de tuercas, "Nana tenía razón, llego la guardia al pueblo y tengo que terminar esto para esconderte" Keima estaba algo desconcertado ante la situación. "¿tan malo es que sepan que sepan de mí?, seguro que se darán un susto pero no creo que pase algo peor" Ever dejo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro de frente.

"no quiero correr el riesgo, por algo tu especie fue expulsada de nuestro mundo hace milenios, aun cuando no sepa el motivo, no quiero perderte o peor, que te regresen" fue cuando Keima cayó en cuenta que una de las posibilidades obvias era que intentarían regresarlo a su mundo, ese mundo el cual ya no tenía ningún valor para él, miro a Ever y asintió mientras le daba un sonrisa, sin decir nada Ever entendió los sentimientos de Keima y continuaron con la maquina hasta que escucharon como tocaban la puerta.

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Ever tomo a Keima y lo metió al interior de la máquina y cerro la compuerta, " no hagas ruidos" dijo mientras que Ever se dirigía a la puerta, la maquina era grande como un refrigerador, Ever estuvo trabajando en ella toda la noche para hacerla hueca para que Keima pudiera entrar y esconderse, arreglo los circuitos para que funcionara igual que siempre aun cuando Keima estuviera adentro, de esa manera no levantaría sospechas, le puso un cristal que reflejaba el exterior evitando mostrar el interior pero Keima tenía completo conocimiento del exterior.

Desde la maqui miro como Ever abrió la puerta y tanto un grifo como un pegaso entraron a la cabaña para dar paso al grifo encapuchado, Ever no tuvo más opción que reverenciar grifo, "príncipe Lion, a que debo su visita" dijo Ever, el grifo de se cubrió la cabeza para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar, era un grifo como cualquier otro con plumas blancas pero la sombra de sus ojos era negra, "estamos en busca de una criatura extraña" dijo revisando con la vista el lugar.

"¿una criatura extraña?" pregunto intrigada Ever tratando de fingir lo que sabía, "así es, esta criatura es peligrosa, mato a una quimera hace unos días atrás y tenemos que asegurarnos que sea amigable, de lo que me contaron, usted sabe sobre ello" la miro fijamente como si se tratara de una presa, "Ever, lo siento su alteza, pero no soy bióloga soy…" siendo detenida por el príncipe "antropóloga" dijo tomando por sorpresa a Ever, "una carrera algo peculiar dado que estudias criaturas que no existen en este mundo" esto saco una mueca de enojo en Ever.

Keima solo podía ver como temblaba de la furia, por alguna razón ella se calmó y respondió, "existen en otro mundo, ya lo he explicado miles de veces, ellos dejaron este mundo porque nosotros los rechazamos" antes de que pudiera seguir, el príncipe camino hacia la maquina en donde se encontraba Keima escondido, mientras el pegaso y el minotauro buscaban rastro alguno el príncipe se quedó mirando al interior por a través del cristal.

Puede que haya sido imaginación de Keima, pero pudo ver como el grifo le miro a los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su pico, él se dio la media vuelta y camino hacia Ever, "bueno, señorita Ever Free, que le parecería si le digiera que hay motivos para pensar que un humano llego a nuestro mundo, que, precisamente ese humano mato a esa quimera y por consiguiente es un peligro latente para los habitantes de esta ciudad" se lo dijo cada vez acercando más a ella de manera impropia y reduciendo el espacio entre ellos casi al punto de ser acosada.

Como reflejo Keima se molestó al ver esto, pero se contuvo pues no podía echar a perder su escondite, pero si algo no soportaba era que los chicos se propasaran con las mujeres, aun cuando estos fueran de otra especie, no pudo aprobar ese comportamiento, "me sería útil una experta joven y dedicada como usted para investigar este asunto" jugando con uno de sus risos. "no gracias, prefiero seguir con mis estudios independientes" mientras ella se alejaba.

"es una lástima, es todo por hoy chicos, retirémonos a la posada, seguiremos la búsqueda en la siguiente ciudad" tan pronto sus soldados salieron, el giro a verla estando a mitad de la puerta, "espero que nos veamos pronto señorita Free" al salir ella cerró la puerta y miro por la ventana como ellos se marchaban al pueblo. Después de eso fue a donde estaba Keima escondido para abrir la puerta, "ya se fueron e se…" repentinamente ella fue abrazada por Keima.

El acto la tomó por sorpresa a Ever causando una gran conmoción en sus sentimientos a lo que respondió con balbuceos, Keima la estaba abrazando de tal manera que la cara de Ever estaba oculta en su pecho, el solo miraba hacia la ventana con una gran mirada de furia, "ke…keima…Keima…keima" el la separo tomándola de los hombros "¿estás bien?" pregunto de forma brusca, "se quiso propasar ese maldito, si me lo vuelvo a topar sabrá que tan peligroso soy" vio como ella lo negaba con la cabeza y se sonrojaba.

Keima la soltó y fue a golpear una de las paredes para liberar un poco su frustración, mientras que Ever sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿Keima… estas celoso?, se preguntaba Ever, si era así eso quería decir que sentía algo por ella, vio como Keima se sentaba en la cama tratando de calmarse, Ever se sentó junto a él, "¿tanto te molesta?" le pregunto con una voz tímida. "odio eso, odio que se quien propasar con las mujeres".

"¿aun si se trata de mí?" al escuchar la pregunta Keima reacciono y miro a ver, tenía una expresión difícil de describir, era como he de una joven enamorada con angustia, Keima cayó en cuenta que estaba en la cuerda floja con la siguiente respuesta que le diera, "no me gusta ver que abusen de las mujeres sin importar que" Ever lo tomo de la mano y cabizbaja sintió como su corazón era oprimido, "entonces no soy especial".

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el sintió como una gota cayo en la mano de Keima, levanto el rostro de Ever para encontrar que ella estaba llorando, consumido por la culpa tenía que reconfortarlo, además estaba así por que el actuó imprudentemente, dejo que su moral y sentimientos actuaran por él, esto último se lo cuestiono mirando los ojos de Ever, ¿se molestó por la actitud del príncipe o más bien, era porque se trataba de Ever?, dejo de pensar un momento y dejo que el que hablara fuera su corazón.

"eres especial, mira que traerme de otro mundo, eres muy brillante" la tomo con las dos manos el rostro y limpio las lágrimas, "no llores, que no te ves linda así, eres especial para mí, eres quien me necesita, mientras necesites de mi yo estaré junto contigo". Ever tomo las manos de Keima y las bajo, "entonces bésame" Keima abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, "Ever …" ella lo interrumpió "necesito de ti, necesito tu amor, necesito que me veas como algo más que una amiga, por favor, cumple ese deseo egoísta, deseo que me ames" las lágrimas regresaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Keima estaba en dilema, tenía frente a el a alguien que necesitaba de el en un concepto totalmente diferente al que el estaba acostumbrado, nunca había tenido una novia formal pues todas lo miraban con lastima, pero estaba frente a la primera que le pedía amor, pero la lógica y la moral le impedía hacer algo como cruzar esa barrera de la zoofilia, en su mente se estaba librando una guerra de argumentos, las ideas, pros y contras pasaban en su mente, pero las silencio, respiro profundo y tras tomar calma solo apareció una sola idea la cual dijo en voz alta, "una vez me dijeron, tal vez más adelante, encuentres a la poni que necesite de tu amor".

Con su mano tomo la parte posterior de la nuca de Ever y la acerco para besarla, en esta ocasión era más apasionado y largo que los anteriores, no se separaron hasta que las respiración le fue necesaria, Ever estaba agitada pero atónita por lo que había pasado, "te encontré Ever, tu eres la que nuececita de mi amor", los ojos de Ever se abrieron a no más poder mientras se llevaba los casco a la boca por que no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, "¿enserio… me lo juras?" El asintió con la cabeza y como respuesta, Ever se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, en esta ocasión dejando salir toda la pasión reprimida que tenía desde que decidió amar a Keima.

Keima la separo para darle una indicación antes de que continuara, "espera, solo te pido que me des tiempo para hacerme a la idea" Ever lo miro con unos ojos soñadores, "¿pero somos novios verdad?" el recargo su cabeza en la almohada "si, lo somos" Ever sonrió, "entonces no me importa esperar a que me hagas tuya en cuerpo, pues ya lo soy en mente y alma, pero…." Con una carita de duda, Keima entendió su duda "si, podemos besarnos tanto como queramos". El rostro de la pegaso se ilumino al escuchar la respuesta y continuaron con su beso, en esta ocasión ella no se contuvo y dejo escapar su lado más lascivo, si solo se iban a besar, lo disfrutaría al máximo.

Una escena algo erótica, la cual era vista desde lo lejos por el príncipe Lion a través de un catalejo, "todos los humanos son iguale, siempre tienen que probar la comida típica" cerro el catalejo y comenzó a caminar de regreso colina abajo a donde lo esperaban sus guaridas, "me pregunto si las mujeres humanas también serán así"


End file.
